1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to apparatus for retaining cans and more specifically to a spring loaded clamp for retaining multi-gallon sized cans without restricting the movements of an operator of said clamp.
2. Description of the Background Art
In virtually every aspect of construction, from the building of skyscrapers to do-it-yourself home repairs, some type of liquid material is used to accomplish a specific project. For example, paints, wood stains, adhesives, caulking sealants, joint compounds and the like are all liquid (or semi-liquid) materials that are packaged in cans ranging in sizes from a few ounces to five gallons. Usually when opening such packaging, only a small portion of the material within is immediately required yet the entire package must be handled in preparation of application (i.e., stirring a can of adhesive, scooping a desired amount of sealant, compound or the like).
Handling the can is sometimes awkward as it tends to shift under forces caused by stirring or scooping. Compensating for these forces subsequently creates further awkwardness as the weight of the can has changed due to the decrease in material. As such, the can slides across a floor, tabletop or other support surface which causes spillage, waste, lost time and effort. A natural reaction by a worker acquiring the material in the can is to buttress the can against his hand, foot or other body part and a neighboring wall or heavy object. This condition requires that the worker constantly apply pressure to the can (i.e., pushing the can against a wall) while obtaining the material which can cause fatigue, cramp or loss of balance should he lose his footing. Such dangers cannot be tolerated in a construction environment or in the home for obvious reasons of serious personal injury and/or property damage. As such, there is a need in the art for securing liquid containing vessels in a repeatable and unconstricting manner to facilitate a worker""s task.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that can retain a can without restricting use of limbs or causing an imbalance condition of a worker acquiring the material in said can. Said apparatus should be sturdy and capable of repeating retention many times without a reduction in expected results.
The disadvantages heretofor associated with the prior art are overcome by the present invention of an apparatus for retaining a canister having an adjustable base and at least one moveable swing member attached to said base and at least one stationary swing members attached to said base opposite each other. The base further has a spring member disposed thereupon and in contact with said swing member to keep said swing member in a first open position. The swing member has a first end that is rotatably attached to the base via a hinge member and a second end that has a semicircular recess formed therein. The base is adjustable (e.g., having an expansion adjuster provided thereon to provide an adjustable range of motion of the swing member with respect to the base. The swing member may optionally have a textured surface such as a plate secured to the swing member or louvers formed thereon. In operation, the apparatus comes into a second closed position upon application of a force upon said swing members. In an alternate embodiment of the invention, one of the swing members is stationary and the other is rotatably affixed to the base and provided with a spring member.
With the invention as described above, a worker can prepare construction materials such as liquid or semi-liquid materials (adhesives, caulk, sealants and the like) from a large volume canister. The preparation can be carried out without temporary movement or constricting of limbs which can cause imbalance or injury or requiring a second person to stabilize the canister to complete the task. As such, worker safety is improved and the risk of spillage or waste of construction materials is greatly reduced.